


Caça às Bruxas

by KimBumie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Halloween, Spirits, Witches, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimBumie/pseuds/KimBumie
Summary: Irene descobre que, ao morrer e acordar num mundo sombrio, tem que ajudar outros espíritos como ela a conseguir de volta o direito de ir para a Terra no Halloween. Junto a isso, tem que ganhar o respeito de Seulgi e provar que não é uma maldosa bruxa disfarçada, além de fugir de monstros irracionais.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Primeira fanfic aqui no AO3, pro concurso do SMer fanfics. Posteriormente vou colocar no Spirit também a mesma fanfic, com o mesmo user, então não estranhem caso vejam a mesma fanfic em outro site. Espero que gostem!

Irene abriu os olhos e olhou em volta. Não se lembrava de nada. Estava numa floresta densa e escura, de galhos retorcidos. Seu corpo não tinha peso. Não sentia fome nem sede. Sem saber o que fazer, começou a andar em volta. Nenhum animal estava presente. O chão era lamacento e o céu era escuro pelas árvores que o encobria. Nem sabia se era dia ou noite, porém, ainda podia enxergar alguns metros a sua frente. 

Não conseguia pensar no porquê estar ali, nem quem era. Sabia seu nome, mas apenas isso. Contudo, o estado de alerta enquanto caminhava nesse espaço a impedia de ter qualquer outra coisa em seu foco. A adrenalina aumentando, audição aguçada, os olhos pareciam que não piscavam. Nada estava passando em branco naquele momento, mas teria que ignorar algumas coisas por uns instantes. 

Certo momento, as árvores ficaram maiores. Os troncos, mais grossos. Até que conseguiu avistar, rodeada e possivelmente encravada em algumas árvores, uma espécie de cabana. A cabana tinha a mesma coloração da vegetação encontrada naquele grande bosque, portanto, deduziu que era construída com a mesma madeira. Se tinha uma cabana, outras pessoas estiveram ali antes dela. Quem poderia ser? Seria alguém que apareceu ali como ela? 

Ouviu vozes, um murmúrio vindo de dentro da casa. Com certeza mais de uma pessoa estava ali dentro. Com passos leves e furtivos, foi se aproximando, até chegar em frente da porta principal. Fitou o batedor da porta, que tinha um estilo bem antigo, enquanto decidia se iria bater ou não. Tomou coragem, segurou o anel preso à porta e o bateu contra a madeira duas vezes. As vozes ficaram em silêncio. O único ruído eram passos vindos de dentro, lentos e firmes, se aproximando, aumentando, chegando cada vez mais perto. O trinco girou. A porta abriu devagar, rangendo alto, e revelou uma mulher alta, de cabelos escuros, com névoa em sua volta e muito pálida. Parecia uma aparição, pensou, e deu um sorriso de canto. 

— Olá. Meu nome é Irene. Tô perdida. — E forçou um sorriso, na intenção de ser simpática. 

A mulher parou uns segundos, com um olhar desconfiado, e olhou bem no seu rosto. Depois de alguns segundos, virou e gritou para dentro da cabana: 

— É gente nova! 

Irene ficou confusa, mas, antes de qualquer pergunta, a mulher desconhecida puxou-a para dentro da casa, animada. Não conseguia imaginar onde uma desconhecida vindo de um lugar suspeito seria animador. O lado de dentro era muito maior do que parecia. Era todo iluminado com lamparinas, o que ainda não deixava o ambiente completamente iluminado, mas podia-se enxergar com menos esforço que de fora. Viu algumas armas logo ao lado da porta, como arpões, espadas e arcos. Não a surpreendeu, considerando o clima do lugar. Tinham sofás e poltronas na sala, com um grande tapete no centro. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que estava num lugar pelo menos um pouco mais seguro, porém, o medo ainda não tinha saído de seu ser, já que não sabia quem eram as pessoas daquela casa. 

A mulher que a atendeu na porta se sentou em uma das poltronas e a convidou a fazer o mesmo. Escolheu o sofá e, com receio, se acomodou no móvel branco. Outras duas mulheres surgiram de um corredor que Irene ainda não tinha notado. Uma parecia mais jovem, com bochechas maiores e trancinhas no cabelo. Já a outra tinha olhos marcantes, uma pose séria, cabelos soltos e uma cara fechada. Ambas tinham a mesma aura enevoada da outra mulher. Irene olhou para baixo ao notar isso, e percebeu que até ela mesma tinha essa névoa saindo de seu corpo, como se não fosse sólido. Talvez tenha algo a ver com a leveza de seu corpo, afinal. 

A aparentemente mais jovem se sentou ao lado de Irene, enquanto a outra se direcionou ao outro lado da sala. De frente para a recém-chegada, a encarava como se quisesse decifrar o seu aparecimento. A que a atendeu na porta disse: 

— Sabemos de sua confusão, mas já vamos explicar o que está acontecendo. Meu nome é Joy. Essa do seu lado é a Yeri e, na sua frente, é a Seulgi — disse, apontando-as com o dedo. — Todas nós, inclusive você, somos espíritos. Isso significa que, algum dia, você foi da espécie humana no planeta Terra, morreu e veio parar nesse lugar. Sua aparência como humana é muito parecida com a atual, a única diferença é que você não tem mais necessidades fisiológicas como comer e dormir, já que agora você é formada apenas por sua alma. 

— Como tem tanta certeza assim que ela é um espírito? Ela pode muito bem ser uma bruxa disfarçada, Joy — disse Seulgi, falando pela primeira vez. Sua voz era um pouco grossa e muito séria. Um pouco agressiva. Estava atenta a cada detalhe do que acontecia. Irene, que começara a deixar de lado sua expressão confusa, já havia voltado a não entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para Joy como se pedisse uma explicação. 

— Você sabe o que são bruxas, Irene? — Joy perguntou. Irene balançou a cabeça para os lados, dizendo não. Seulgi não parecia convencida e bufou, mas Joy seguiu a explicação: — Bruxas são os seres que já nasceram aqui. Elas têm poderes muito grandes, já que não são limitadas às capacidades de um humano igual nós. Porém, a alma delas não pode ser comportada em um corpo humano, então, nunca podem reencarnar e ir para a Terra como nós. Há alguns boatos de que já aconteceu algumas vezes, em casos especiais. Mas ninguém sabe se é verdade, já que, se realmente for possível, não acontece há muito tempo. São as únicas que podem lutar de igual para igual com os monstros, que são seres de formas assustadoras que atacam bruxas e espíritos. Você teve sorte de não encontrar nenhum no caminho. Nossas únicas defesas são aquelas armas. Se um monstro mata um espírito, ele deixa de existir, nunca mais podendo reencarnar em nenhum mundo. Já as bruxas, apesar de se incomodarem com eles, não têm grandes problemas porque, além de ter a magia do seu lado, ainda podem reencarnar nesse mundo se morrerem. 

— Qual é o problema das bruxas então? Por que odeia tanto elas? — Irene perguntou inocentemente para Seulgi. Ela não ficou nada contente com a pergunta, aumentando suas suspeitas. Talvez Irene não deveria ter perguntado nada. 

— Há algum tempo, as bruxas passaram a impedir os espíritos de irem à Terra — explicou Yeri, que estava quieta até agora. Sua voz era doce e um pouco infantil, muito diferente da de Seulgi. — O único dia que os seres daqui podiam ir para lá é 31 de outubro, no Halloween. A data também ficou conhecida como “dia das bruxas” nos últimos tempos. — Revirou os olhos na última parte. — Antigamente, os únicos seres proibidos de ir eram os monstros, porque eles são irracionais e perigosos para todos, mas como as bruxas têm poder suficiente para controlar completamente esse mundo, nos proibiram também. A Seulgi... 

— Silêncio! Não vamos sair falando tantos detalhes assim para uma bruxa — Seulgi alertou, quase aflita no tom de voz. Entretanto, manteve sua pose o máximo possível. 

— E por que eu seria uma bruxa, então? – Irene questionou, um pouco irritada. — Como você pode pro... 

— E se elas resolverem nos atacar e acabar com a gente de vez? Não temos controle do que elas podem fazer conosco. Só podemos nos defender de possíveis impostores, que nem você. — Seulgi interrompeu Irene. — Desde que escolheram a nova líder delas, tudo o que tentam fazer é nos destruir. Ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer mais. — Aumentou seu tom de voz. 

A sala ficou em silêncio. Todas ficaram desoladas ao se lembrar da situação, e tinham medo do rumo que a conversa tomava. Até Irene ficou triste ao saber o que estava acontecendo. Pensou num jeito de provar que não era uma bruxa. Uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Até que quebrou o silêncio, dizendo: 

— E se eu quiser tentar fazer algo? O que pode me impedir? Nunca vamos ganhar das bruxas se não tentarmos. 

Todas se espantaram. Quando Yeri foi dizer algo, provavelmente contra a ideia, Seulgi falou: 

— Então vá. Pode tentar. Mas receio que vou ter que ir junto, não podemos confiar nosso futuro nas mãos de qualquer uma. — E saiu da sala. Aquela conversa acabou. Yeri, ainda perplexa, se virou e chamou Irene para ir a um quarto, esfriar a cabeça e pensar melhor. Ainda não estava totalmente confiante da ideia maluca de Irene. Levou-a a uma sala menor, com papéis, uma mesa, uma cadeira confortável e mais armas. Disse que podia ficar à vontade, mas devia bater na porta antes de entrar em outras salas. Escreveu o nome de Irene em uma área específica da porta e saiu. Irene, sem nada para fazer, pegou uns papéis e iniciou um desenho. Processando tudo o que aconteceu, pensando em um plano. Não tinha ideia do que ia fazer. O tempo passou e, quando acabou o desenho, notou que esboçou o olhar penetrante de Seulgi.


	2. Capítulo 2

— Tem certeza de que é ela? — Yeri disse, após entrar no quarto de Seulgi com certo receio. Seulgi, sentada descuidadamente em sua poltrona, pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos ao ver Yeri entrando. 

— Só saberemos vendo. Mas algo me diz que sim — falou, calma e neutra. 

Seulgi, o atual espírito mais velho que não se isolava, já viveu muito naquele mundo. E, depois de tantas vivências lá, se lembrava muito bem da tomada do poder das bruxas, ao contrário de todos os outros espíritos ali. Com o passar do tempo, todos os antigos espíritos que viviam com ela foram reencarnando, novos foram aparecendo. Ela nunca teve a oportunidade de finalmente voltar à Terra. Ficou para trás naquele mundo sombrio. 

Isso também significava que ela era a última de sua espécie que teve contato com o oráculo: um espírito que abandonou sua oportunidade de reencarnar para fazer profecias antes da época das bruxas. Ele desapareceu em protesto contra as bruxas, não pronunciando mais nenhuma profecia que alguém possa ouvir além dele mesmo. Seulgi passava à frente uma de suas últimas previsões: dois espíritos, um novo e um antigo, estavam propensos a criar a próxima nova era ao mundo. Se falhassem, iriam eternizar a supremacia das bruxas. Desde então, ela, Yeri e Joy tentavam procurar o espírito novo, também esperando que encontrassem uma dica em quem seria o espírito antigo. 

Joy entrou no quarto, afobada. 

— Que bom que vocês seguem a regra de bater na porta — disse Seulgi. 

— Eu vou é bater em você! — Joy gritou. 

— Não foi você que sempre sonhou com isso, Joy? Em encontrarmos a menina da profecia? — disse Seulgi, gritando também. 

— Você não tem certeza que é ela! E se você errar e as bruxas ficarem lá para sempre? A gente só tem uma chance! — criticou Joy, já tendo se acalmado um pouco. 

— Ela se parece muito com um espírito que eu vi reencarnar antes da era das bruxas. Não confia em mim? — Joy parecia arrependida e ia responder, mas Seulgi continuou: — Ah, já sei! Tá triste porque não é você na profecia, né? Por isso não reencarna! Não aguenta saber que você não é a estrela que vai salvar tudo! 

Joy congelou no lugar onde estava. Olhou desolada para Seulgi e Yeri. Seulgi se arrependeu imediatamente do que disse. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Joy respondeu “Pelo menos não sou eu que já vi todo mundo reencarnar, menos eu” e saiu correndo pela porta. Yeri perguntou para Seulgi se ela queria algo, foi respondida que ela preferia ficar sozinha, e saiu pela porta com uma cara preocupada. 

Após algumas horas, Seulgi e Irene se reuniram na sala principal, já prontas para partir. Pegaram armas, sendo um arco para Seulgi e um arpão para Irene, e poções especiais de ervas para ferimentos provocados por bruxas e monstros. Tudo ainda muito silencioso. Joy e Yeri se despediram, não poupando nenhum tempo nos abraços e desejos de boas sortes. Tudo parecia um borrão na memória de Irene, por conta do nervosismo. Quem diria que iria em uma viagem dessas, junto com quem não tinha gostado nem um pouco dela? Não podia dizer que estava animada. Porém, admitia que Seulgi lhe despertava a curiosidade. Era uma figura misteriosa e parecia conhecer muito bem tudo ali. 

— Não ouse me desobedecer ou desrespeitar. Esse arco também funciona contra espíritos. E muito bem, por sinal — Seulgi ameaçou, e Irene assentiu. 

Irene pensou que ela poderia ser mais simpática se tirasse aquela carranca do rosto. Ninguém precisava faltar tanto respeito com alguém completamente novo. Talvez ela tivesse alguma razão pela obsessão com a identidade de Irene, mas suas impressões eram iguais até agora: não existia confiança nem amizade entre elas. Nem sabiam se queriam laços assim. O foco era simplesmente a tentativa quase suicida de permitir novamente os espíritos no Halloween. Não podia ser tão difícil, né? 

Exceto que ela sabia que era quase impossível. Assim, começaram a andar lado a lado na floresta, na direção oposta de onde Irene chegou, indo aonde Seulgi dizia ser perto do covil principal das bruxas. Cada vez as árvores pareciam mais escuras e assustadoras. Não demoraria para aparecerem monstros, nesse ritmo. 

O silêncio entre as duas eras incrivelmente desconfortável. Eram quase completas estranhas, mas nenhuma deixava o orgulho de lado para se conhecerem. Seulgi ainda não confiava na outra, Irene tinha raiva de sua desconfiança. Porém, mesmo ambas dando a desculpa para si mesmas que o silêncio era melhor para a concentração nos monstros que estavam por vir, nenhuma focava nos arredores, somente no desconforto entre elas. 

Seulgi, em seus pensamentos e olhando para a floresta no lado oposto de Irene, ouviu um grito. Ao se virar, reconheceu a sombra grande e preta com olhos e boca laranja. Um Gothlo, o monstro do tipo demônio que causa pesadelos. Imediatamente, paralisou, assim como Irene. Teria de derrotá-lo no mundo dos sonhos para, só depois, derrotá-lo fisicamente. 

O que viu em seu pesadelo foram espíritos que eram seus conhecidos. Todos já reencarnados. Sabia que nenhum se lembrava dela realmente, já que as memórias se perdem ao voltar a ser humano ou ao se tornar um espírito. Porém, ver no sonho esses espíritos dizendo coisas como “você nunca será capaz de reencarnar” e “sua maldição é saber que nunca voltaremos te conhecendo como naquela época” machucaram suas emoções. As vozes aumentaram. Os sussurros ficaram mais embolados e frequentes. Uma voz interrompia a outra, até que a cabeça de Seulgi começou a ficar confusa. Lágrimas caíam de seu rosto. O desespero tomava conta de seu ser. 

Sabia que aquilo era uma simulação do demônio. Mas, mesmo assim, seu emocional fora destruído com o pesadelo. Gritava “Isso não é real”, porém cada vez mais parecia algo real. Até que sentou no chão e chorou. Chorou tanto, tudo o que segurou nos últimos anos. Até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e despertou do sonho. Irene. 

Fazia sentido ela ter acordado logo. Como era um espírito novo, tinha poucas memórias que poderiam virar um bom pesadelo. Ao contrário da alma já com cicatrizes de Seulgi. Se recompôs e pegou o arco. Era hora de acabar com aquele monstro. 

— Mire no olho! — gritou para Irene, e assim foi feito. Enquanto cada uma atirava em um dos olhos do Gothlo, a fumaça escura se dissipou e o rosto laranja desapareceu. Estavam salvas. 

Trocaram sorrisos por um curto período de tempo. Logo se deram conta do que faziam e desviaram o olhar. 

— Todos os monstros são daquele jeito? — perguntou Irene. 

— Não, alguns são mais fortes. Outros mais fracos também existem. Demos sorte de você não ter muitas memórias para ter medo. Gothlos podem ser bem difíceis de derrotar — Seulgi respondeu, com pouco interesse. Não gostava de falar sobre monstros; já foi atacada por muitos deles para que o assunto fosse legal. 

Continuaram a caminhada. Dessa vez, Seulgi não estava tão agressiva. Ela estava um pouco vulnerável, até onde deixava transparecer sem perceber. Não deixou de se concentrar nos arredores, mas estava pensativa. Irene resolveu não perguntar. Seulgi olhou bem no rosto da outra. Não sabia se contava para ela ou não. Resolveu contar a história que não saía de sua mente. 

— Irene — Chamou sua atenção, sem saber o que dizer. Após a outra virar o rosto, continuou: — Tem um motivo de eu ter achado tanto que você era uma bruxa. Eu não queria acreditar, mas... Eu já te conheço. 

Irene parou de andar e a olhou confusa. Seulgi resolveu continuar falando e parou de frente para a outra: 

— Quando eu apareci nesse mundo, você me encontrou. Nós aprendemos a lidar com tudo, demos nomes às espécies de monstros, construímos a cabana. Mas brigamos e você reencarnou logo depois. Nunca pude te encontrar de novo, até você aparecer na cabana, sem lembrar nada. Por isso achei que era uma bruxa brincando com a minha cabeça. Se disfarçando de um espírito que já passou por aqui — Os olhos de Seulgi seguravam lágrimas teimosas que queriam aparecer. Irene deu um passo à frente e a abraçou. 

— Então vamos resolver esses problemas pra você poder me ensinar tudo de novo — Irene disse e a apertou mais forte. Não lembrava de nada do que Seulgi falara, mas sentiu a conexão que tinham enquanto a segurava em seus braços. — Vamos, tá? Ainda temos muito o que fazer. 

— Claro — Voltaram a andar, bem mais confortavelmente dessa vez. Seulgi conseguiu focar mais, Irene se sentia melhor. Iriam resolver tudo com o tempo. 

Um estranho vento começou a soprar. Seulgi disse que era uma consequência da magia, mas que ainda estavam longe de bruxas. Porém, poderia ter alguma por perto. Poderia ser algum tipo de monstro também, mas não poderiam ter certeza. 

Dessa vez, quem avistou o monstro foi Seulgi. Reconheceu rapidamente o monstro: Saa, o monstro do deserto. Não brincava com características humanas, portanto, não era um demônio. Porém, usava sua força física absurda para esmagar todos. Era uma bola de pedra e areia enorme que quebrava e se reposicionava. Infelizmente, um monstro bem pior que o anterior. 

— Corre! — gritou para Irene. Ambas usaram todo o fôlego que tinham para tentar escapar do monstro. Ele faltava em agilidade mas, se as alcançassem, sabiam que não teriam chances de saírem vitoriosas. 

Algo muito estranho aconteceu em seguida. Elas colidiram com uma parede invisível. Seulgi nunca tinha visto algo do tipo, mas ambas ficaram coladas. A parede parecia as engolir, com uma consistência viscosa. Pensavam que seria o fim delas, mas assim que terminaram de entrar na estranha parede, o monstro foi automaticamente repelido por ela. Não conseguia atravessar como elas. 

— Quem são vocês? — Uma mulher loira apareceu e perguntou. Não tinha nenhuma arma. Porém, estava em posição de ataque com as mãos. Era uma bruxa. Ambas tiraram suas armas antes de Irene responder: 

— Somos Seulgi e Irene. Vamos acabar com as bruxas. 

A jovem bruxa saiu da posição em que estava e relaxou. Deu um sorriso e disse: 

— Então sou a pessoa certa para ajudar. Sou Wendy, a bruxa rebelde que quer acabar com a forma como esse mundo funciona.


	3. Capítulo 3

Irene e Seulgi não abaixaram suas armas, mas encaravam a bruxa, confusas. A convicção no tom de voz dela parecia genuíno, porém, sabiam que não podiam confiar facilmente. Uma explosão, e o monstro do lado de fora da barreira acabou em vários pedaços. Mesmo assim, o estranho silêncio ainda permanecia entre as três. 

— Como assim? — Irene perguntou baixinho, meio boba com a situação, e Seulgi a repreendeu com o olhar. 

— Eu fui banida da vila secreta onde as bruxas moram — Wendy contou. — Se alguém discorda de Sunmi, a líder, é obrigada a abandonar a vila sem olhar para trás. Falei que era idiotice não permitir espíritos de passarem no portal no Halloween, fui banida e uso essa área como minha nova casa. Não posso chegar perto do portal, mas não por muito tempo. Tenho um plano de invasão, e vocês caíram como uma luva para ele. 

— E como seria esse plano? — perguntou Seulgi, desconfiada, mas não parecia se opor à ideia de ter ajuda de Wendy. 

— Eu levo vocês até o portal no centro da vila. Lá é o lugar do trono de Sunmi. Em volta, tem uma magia que liga o poder do portal ao trono, logo, ela consegue mais poder. O efeito colateral dessa magia é que a bruxa perde os poderes caso o feitiço seja desfeito. Então, se destruírem a magia dela, conseguirão acabar com toda a tirania das bruxas. Eu distraio Sunmi e vocês destroem o que tiver em volta do portal. 

— Faz sentido, mas o que temos que fazer para quebrar o tal feitiço? — perguntou Seulgi, se animando com a ajuda. Talvez poderia confiar naquela bruxa, com tantos detalhes soltos para elas. Era a melhor das opções. 

— Não se sabe exatamente como, só que é dever de um espírito. Por isso, foram todos proibidos de passar no portal. Sem portal, sem Halloween. Porém, acho injusto todos esses seres não poderem comemorar nossa maior festa para que uma de nossas bruxas seja mais poderosa. Então, me expulsaram — explicou Wendy. — Vocês topam o plano? 

— É o melhor que temos. Mas, como vamos chegar até lá sem perceberem que somos espíritos? — disse Seulgi. Irene concordou com a cabeça. 

— Isso é fácil! — E a bruxa sacudiu suas mãos em direção dos dois espíritos. Ambas se assustaram, pensando ser um ataque, mas, quando um brilho dourado envolveu ambas, nada aconteceu. O brilho foi se dissipando. Ao olharem para baixo, a névoa não estava mais presente em seus corpos. Wendy conseguiu as disfarçar de bruxas. — Prontinho! Vocês estão com a exata aparência de duas bruxas que conheço. Ninguém vai desconfiar. 

Irene tinha de admitir que a ideia era boa. Olhou para Seulgi, completamente diferente. Seulgi sorriu de volta, pensando o mesmo que Irene. Só faltavam os novos nomes. 

— Qual o nome dessas bruxas? — Irene perguntou. 

— Irene, você é a Yoona. Seulgi, você é a Jessica — Wendy deu uma pausa, lembrando que não poderia entrar na vila das bruxas e transformou também. — Meu nome é Sooyoung. Não conversem com ninguém e evitem ao máximo usar esses nomes, mas podem ser úteis em algum imprevisto. Já deveríamos botar nosso plano em ação? 

— Bem, não tem motivos para não começarmos — Seulgi disse. Irene concordou. As três saíram guiadas por Wendy. 

Andaram bastante. Irene se perguntou como encontrariam aquele lugar se não fosse pela bruxa. Seulgi parecia saber onde estavam, mas não se lembrava claramente. Ao redor, haviam já algumas casas, muito diferentes da cabana. Pareciam ser casas de tijolos. As primeiras pelas quais passaram eram bem discretas, se camuflando no ambiente. Porém, quanto mais entravam na pequena cidade, mais chamativas as casas ficavam. Vários andares, cores vivas, decorações excêntricas. A partir de certo ponto, existia até iluminação externa e becos organizados entre as casas. Seulgi e Irene deram sinais de surpresa, que Wendy repreendeu. 

— Ninguém se surpreende com isso aqui, vai ficar suspeito vocês com esse queixo caído — Wendy sussurrou. As duas mudaram a expressão na hora. O medo de estarem naquele lugar manteve ambas com uma face neutra, mesmo diante de todas as novidades daquela área. 

Felizmente, as únicas interações com bruxas foram alguns cumprimentos enquanto andavam nas ruas. Se alguém conversasse, poderiam ser descobertas facilmente. Um edifício alto podia ser observado no que parecia ser o coração daquela cidade. Tudo parecia sair e entrar do prédio, girar em torno daquele lugar. Sua cor mudava conforme o ponto onde o viam. 

— É ali que fica o portal? — Irene sussurrou para Wendy. 

— Sim, temos que passar pelos guardas, mas deixa isso comigo — Wendy respondeu sussurrando de volta. Irene não sabia como a bruxa iria lidar com isso, mas esperava dar certo. 

— Oi, precisamos falar com a senhora Sunmi. É um assunto urgente, pode avisá-la? — Wendy disse, com uma impressionante calma. O guarda, que aparentava ser um bruxo também, assentiu com a cabeça e entrou por uma grande porta. As três meninas esperaram alguns minutos do lado de fora, que pareciam uma eternidade. Tentavam conter o nervosismo em seus rostos, assim como copiar a maneira de se portar de Wendy, para não parecerem as impostoras que eram. O guarda, saindo da porta, disse-as: 

— Podem entrar, senhoritas. 

No interior da construção, havia um grande salão, com decorações antigas ao redor. Tochas cobriam as paredes. Podia ser observado melhor o formato de amendoim do prédio pelo interior, com duas divisões interligadas por um espaço um pouco menor. Não existia nenhuma porta interna. O lado em que entraram havia um grande trono, com uma mulher sentada em cima. O trono era ligado a outra parte do salão por um fio incandescente. Portanto, aquela era Sunmi e o portal deveria ficar ao lado. Estavam chegando perto. 

— No que poderia ajudar? — A bruxa do trono disse, com tom de superioridade. Todas a ignoraram e Wendy foi a que lhe deu uma resposta. 

— Tenho uma entrega especial — Levantou os braços e atirou algo parecido com um raio contra Sunmi. A bruxa se defendeu igualmente rápido e, nessa distração, Irene e Seulgi correram para o portal. 

— Até parece que uma bruxinha qualquer seria capaz de me machucar! Mas sei que Sooyoung não teria essa coragem... Vamos ver quem está por trás disso — Sunmi disse enquanto se levantava de seu assento. Lançou um feitiço dourado. Wendy se defendeu com um escudo, mas ele foi quebrado ao ser atingido pela magia. O raio de luz chegou até a bruxa, que foi suspensa no ar enquanto a coloração dourada lhe atingia. Quando caiu no chão, era Wendy de novo, completamente inconsciente. Irene e Seulgi voltaram a suas antigas formas juntamente à bruxa. 

— Não pensem que não vi vocês aí — avisou Sunmi, chegando perto do portal. — Não esperava que uma bruxa fosse ajudar uma raça inferior que nem vocês. Muito menos você, Seulgi. Até hoje por aqui, hein? Mas pensei que essa sua namoradinha tivesse reencarnado há anos. Gostou da nova decoração em volta do portal? Faz tempo que não vem visitar. 

Irene corou ao ser chamada de namorada de Seulgi, porém, disfarçou o quanto pôde. Seulgi estava furiosa. Era verdade tudo que ela havia falado, por pior que fosse. Estava lá há mais tempo que qualquer outra, Irene era sua namorada e havia reencarnado há muito tempo, e se surpreendera com a nova vila em volta de um lugar tão precioso quanto o portal. 

— Você sabe que não vou ser vencida tão facilmente assim. Vaso ruim não quebra. — Seulgi sorriu de canto. 

A bruxa a atacou primeiro, enquanto corria em volta, desviando de cada um dos ataques. Quando se virou para Irene para atacá-la de surpresa, parou repentinamente. Uma espada saía do centro de sua barriga. Não estava morta, porém, os fios ligados ao trono aumentaram a intensidade do brilho. A bruxa não conseguia se mover. 

— Rápido, quebrem o fio! — Não acreditaram, porém, a voz de Yeri gritou em sua direção. 

Não perderam tempo. Tocaram no fio, e o puxaram. Era forte e pesado. Não funcionou. Até que Irene tentou puxar na junção do círculo em volta do portal e da ligação ao trono. Era mais frágil. Seulgi, correndo, chegou ao lugar e ambas puxaram para direções diferentes. A bruxa gritou, enquanto uma luz envolvia todo o edifício. Ninguém conseguia enxergar. O clarão foi diminuindo aos poucos, revelando que não havia sobrado nenhum cordão, nem o corpo da bruxa. Havia somente algumas cinzas embaixo da espada segurada por Yeri. Joy estava ao fundo, usando uma poção em Wendy, que estava acordando lentamente. 

— Como vocês chegaram aqui? — Irene perguntou, boquiaberta. 

— Joy estava muito preocupada. Logo após a saída, disse para ela para seguirmos vocês e ajudar caso fosse preciso. Enquanto conversavam com a Wendy, eu ouvi a conversa e Joy roubou poções da invisibilidade de uma casa ali próxima, provavelmente da bruxa. Sei que não deveríamos vir, mas, pelo decorrer dos fatos, a ajuda foi boa, né? — Yeri disse, com um sorrisinho infantil no rosto. Nem parecia que acabara de matar a bruxa mais poderosa da atualidade. 

— Claro que sim! — Seulgi e Irene disseram juntas, enquanto abraçavam Yeri. 

Uma Wendy confusa interrompeu o momento, perguntando se o plano funcionou. Joy respondeu que sim, formando instantaneamente um sorriso no rosto de Wendy. 

Uma luz verde suave brilhou na antiga sala do trono de Sunmi. Apesar do receio, parecia ser algo bom. Tinham esse pressentimento. Um espírito apareceu, uma mulher em torno de seus 30 anos, muito bela. Tinha mais fumaça em seu arredor que espíritos comuns. 

— Olá, sou a Tiffany, o espírito das reencarnações — Todas arregalaram os olhos. Não sabiam da existência de um ser desse tipo. — Venho trazer a mensagem que todas vocês superaram seus obstáculos para a reencarnação. Parabéns! 

Os quatro espíritos abriram sorrisos de felicidade genuína. Era o momento que todas esperavam, mesmo sem ter um motivo. O caminho natural para os espíritos era esse, afinal. E mesmo Seulgi conseguiu isso, o que trazia mais alegria para todas elas. 

— Seulgi, você aprendeu a confiar nos outros. Fazer as coisas sem pensar muito antes. Confiar em Wendy era realmente a coisa certa a se fazer. Joy, você ajudou suas amigas sem ter o desejo de ganhar mais destaque do que elas. Essa é a verdadeira ajuda. Yeri, você aprendeu a impor suas vontades trazendo Joy até aqui, mesmo que não tenha sido a coisa mais fácil a se fazer. Irene... Seu obstáculo era mais complicado — respondeu o poderoso espírito. 

— Como assim? — perguntou Irene, confusa. 

— Você não se lembra, mas depois de reencarnar em sua última vida, você foi muito infeliz. Teve amigos, um bom emprego, estudou, mas sempre achou que faltava algo — Tiffany deu uma pausa, respirou fundo. — Seulgi não reencarna faz tempo, então o que faltou em sua última reencarnação foi ela. Vocês são almas gêmeas, em todas as vidas acabam se encontrando de algum jeito. Mas, nessa última, não deu tempo. Agora, com vocês reencarnando juntas, provavelmente vão ser amigas de infância ou algo do tipo. Já apareceram como mãe e filha, avó, namoros, amizades, tudo. Ajudar Seulgi a reencarnar era sua missão para reencarnar também. 

Seulgi e Irene coraram muito, dessa vez. As outras riam e lançavam olhares cômicos, mas felizes pelas amigas. O espírito se virou para Wendy e começou a falar: 

— Você também pode ir para a Terra, se quiser. Você foi de grande ajuda para os espíritos. Essa é a chave para a reencarnação das bruxas. Mas sabe das condições: perderá seus poderes. 

Wendy pensou. Realmente parecia considerar a proposta. Porém, sacudiu a cabeça e disse: 

— A questão não são meus poderes, mas quero garantir que esse mundo, o meu mundo de verdade, melhore. Não é porque derrotamos Sunmi que é impossível que o caos se instale de novo. Vou ficar por aqui e ajudar a formar um mundo melhor para nós. 

Tiffany assentiu, dizendo que era uma boa escolha. Ao perguntar se os espíritos aceitavam a reencarnação, todos aceitaram. A mesma luz que trouxera Tiffany levou todos os espíritos presentes ali. Wendy ficou sozinha, porém, determinada. 

Ao sair de dentro do antigo edifício de Sunmi, os guardas vieram a agradecer. Aparentemente, a megera havia colocado todas as bruxas em um feitiço para obedecê-la. Talvez reconstruir essas hierarquias fosse mais fácil. Ainda existiam pessoas que acreditavam realmente nos ideais de Sunmi, mas era por isso que estava ali. Wendy sorriu de satisfação. 

Irene se arrumava para o Halloween. Sua namorada, Seulgi, lhe ajudava a pôr sua fantasia, já que as asas eram um pouco confusas. Iam de anjo e diabo a uma festa que Joy as havia convidado. A campainha tocou. Seulgi atendeu, eram Joy e Yeri. Joy tagarelava sobre como a maior festeira secreta do Halloween, Wendy, havia a chamado para sua festa. Aparentemente, era uma mulher conhecida por suas festas no dia, mas que, fora disso, ninguém a via no cotidiano. Estavam todas ali, conversando, e uma felicidade encheu o peito de Irene. Não poderia conviver com melhores pessoas do que aquelas. Abraçou Seulgi, lhe deu um selinho e saiu com todas para a tal festa.


End file.
